


Sammy's Master

by MessyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury &a Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Lives, Evil Lucifer, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, King of Hell, M/M, Master Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Random & Short, Short Story, Slave Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWriter/pseuds/MessyWriter
Summary: Lucifer, the King of Hell, is a possessive master. And he doesn't like it when his toys are disobedient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story that I came up with late at night after watching some old episodes!  
> Hope you'll like it :)

  "I don't know Sam. I'm not sure this is going to work."  
  "Why wouldn't it?" He asked the others.  
No one answered. They were staring. But not at him. Something behind him.   
  "What isn't going to work?" The voice that asked was light and soft and it was no mistake to whom it belonged to.  
Everyone else bowed. Sam only stood still. He knew that Lucifer would do something. And he didn't like it.  
"Come on, Sammy. Answer me." Lucifer continued with a sing song voice.  
  "I... They didn't think I would manage to surprise you..." Sam stuttered.  
Hands gripped his waist and turned him around. He looked down at the man who had kept them there. Kidnapped them. He wanted them to call him master. But Sam had refused. And so Lucifer had started to give him special attention. No one else complained. It gave the others a bigger chance to plot something. A plan to escape. But it wasn't the plan that worried Sam. No, not at all. It was the man. The psychopathic man who somehow seemed to have everyone in his palm.  
  "A surprise? For me?" Lucifer put his hand over his heart in a theatrical way of surprise.  
  "Yes, Lucifer. It is your anniversary soon. But I suppose it's not going to be a surprise now." Sam kept improvising, letting the others becoming less and less important to him.  
Sam knew that if he made him distracted, the others might just have a chance of leaving without a punishment for not working as they were told to.  
  "I am sure you will find a way, my dear." Lucifer smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
Sam knew he had failed.  
"But I am still wondering one thing. WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING YOUR FUCKING ASSES OFF!?"  
One of the girls whimpered. Most of them stayed quiet, heads low. Sam stayed quiet too, but he didn't break eye contact.  
  "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wanted to talk with them on our lunch break but..."  
  "But what?"  
  "You... cancelled today's break... Sir."

Lucifer's dark anger slowly disappeared from his red eyes and a cheshire cat's smile replaced it immediately.  
  "Clever boy..." He whispered and winked.  
He held Sam still to make sure he wouldn't move away, even though they both knew he would never disobey him. Slowly he reached up and kissed him, passionately. Sam kissed back as much as he managed to make himself to. It was never easy. But it was better than letting his friends get tortured. And it was much easier than many other things he was forced to do.  
The others could only watch as Lucifer slowly but surely made sure everyone knew who owned him. Who owned everyone. Not until one of his demons was heard asking for him, he let Sam go.  
"Ten pm. As usual." Was all Lucifer said to Sam before turning on his heels and walking away.  
  "I... We are sorry for that Sam." His friend Charlie said behind him.  
They knew he never wanted be Lucifer's special toy. Everyone knew he hated it. But there was something keeping him there. It was known by everyone that he had been here far longer than most of them. And never had he tried what everyone eventually did. Killing themselves.  
  "It's fine. I wouldn't have let him punish you when it was my fault." Sam mumbled.  
  "We know." Charlie said and the others nodded in agreement.  
The bell rang, informing everyone that the shift was over. It was time for all the slaves to go to bed and sleep. Well... Almost everyone  

Everyone except Sam Winchester.


End file.
